Are you thinking what I am thinking?
by demmons1399
Summary: some fluffy goodness...loads of spoilers...post graduation party time! dedicated to my contest winner WannaBeArtist....


**Hey everyone…this story is dedicated to WannaBeArtist, my contest winner. It is extremely fluffy, with a ton of faugh pas…but what the hell, its fluffy fun goodness!!**

**Oh yeah…I own nothing but my thoughts…the rest belongs to JK**

The sun was shinning brightly on the lawn of Hogwarts, but it was shining no where near as bright as the faces of the people watching one of the most legendary classes in the history of the school graduate there seventh and final year at Hogwarts. The entire audience roared when the Golden trio of Harry, Ron and Hermione went up to get their graduation pins. All three had gotten special awards. Harry had gotten most likely to succeed, but of course that was a no brainer considering his defeat of Voldemort the previous summer. Ron had gotten class clown much to the delight of his twin brothers Fred and George. They had offered him an internship and a chance to run the Hogsmead branch of Weasley Wizard Wheezes and he had jumped at the chance. Hermione, to no ones surprise had been awarded Top Student, with the highest NEWT scores in history. Some one had found out that she had even beat Dumbledore's old score by one point and had splashed it all over the news, much to Hermione's embarrassment. Dumbledore, with his customary sense of humor, had started sitting at the Gryffindor table, telling Hermione that she should have to sit in his seat at the head table. This had made Hermione blush even harder and all the other professors laughed as Hermione was forced to sit with them in the head chair if she wanted to eat. Minerva seemed to enjoy talking with the girl and had even offered to take her on as an assistant teacher, thrilling Hermione to no end.

Sirius sat with Remus and Tonks in the front row to watch his godson and friends get their pins. He was never so proud in his life. Not just because they had done so well academically, but that they had survived the war together, and had grown into the fine adults he saw before him. Ron had grown out of the shadows of his brothers and knew he could hold his own. Harry was finally at peace with himself, knowing that his life was now his to live, no longer a slave to the fates. Hermione he thought was still a bit of a bookworm. But she had been the glue that had held everything together, and she still knew how to laugh. She seemed more comfortable in her own skin now. 'Pretty nice skin at that' he thought 'no I sooo did not think about Hermione's skin, though it is pretty nice. I wonder if its that tanned all over…shut up brain!...this is not good…I'm a dirt old man, a dirty old man, a dirty old man' he thought over and over again until he had to slap himself to stop the broken record going thru his mind. It earned him some funny looks from Remus and Tonks, who looked at him as if he was ready for the rubber room. He cleared his throat and looked back at the stage to see the object of his momentary lapse of reason start her final speech.

"My fellow students. It has taken a long time to get here. So much has changed in our world, and we have the great honor and responsibility to be the generation that will be the one to change it for the better. We have the gift of a clean slate to work with. True, troubles will still occur now and then, but we can face them with the knowledge that we are strong enough not only to deal with them, but to do so in such away as to prevent them from happening again. What I have learned in my time here at Hogwarts is that if we stand together, nothing can bring us down. I have learned that the bonds of friendship are much stronger that anything you can find in a book. I know that may come as a shock to some of you who know me as the Know it All" she said, getting a laugh from her fellow students " But I want you to know I have learned more from all of you that all the books in the Library. I should know since I have read them" she said getting a huge laugh and a few whistles, one of them coming from Sirius. He had to admit, this was one classy bird.

"And most importantly, I would like to thank Dumbledore. I thank him for standing by us, believing in us, and teaching us no matter how dark it gets, that laughter, fun and love can lighten up even the darkest of places." She gave him a nod, and he nodded back with a twinkle in his eye "So my last words as your fellow student are in honor of our headmaster." She then proceeded to shock everyone by ripping off her robe to reveal a tight gold t-shirt flashing the words 'blubber' and 'oddment'. She whirled around to show that across the ass of her tight jeans the word 'tweak' was flashing in a rainbow of colors. The entire student body stood up and roared, throwing their hats in the air. Remus was laughing up with Tonks, while Sirius just stood there with his jaw on the floor. 'Does her ass really say tweak?' his mind stumbled, and then he realized that Remus was starting to look at him funny again, so he started clapping and whistling with everyone. Mean while his brain was doing a 90 mile an hour tango with the thought 'good looking, loyal, smart as hell, and a kick ass sense of humor? This is so not fair… I'm a dirty old man, a dirty old man, a dirty old man…' and he started walking back towards the school for the reception. Tonks and Remus followed behind. "What's he mumbling for?" said Tonks, half to herself, half to Remus. Remus on the other hand, with his sensitive ears, had heard it loud and clear. Between the look on Sirius's face and what he had been muttering, Remus had put two and two together. His marauder brain started working overtime…what can I do with this information?…hmmmm

Several hours later at the house at Grimmauld place, the only people left celebrating were Ron, Harry, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Sirius, and Hermione. They were sitting in a circle on the floor, comfortably buzzed by the barrel of Rosemarta's mead that Sirius had donated to the festivities. Remus and Sirius had been entertaining them with old stories of the Marauders and the escapades. A warm, comfortable silence had fallen over the group when Tonks suddenly jumped up and said…

"Let play a game!" she said enthusiastically

"I know, lets play Dare." Said Ginny, smiling wickedly

Hermione rolled her eyes "One, its truth or dare, and two, are you crazy? Do you realize you asking to play truth or dare with the infamous Marauders?!"

Sirius gave a tipsy bow from his comfortable spot on the floor "I take it you are not up to the challenge my dear?" he said raising an eyebrow at her

"Yah come on Hermione, it will be fun. And you are the one who flashed her ass at the entire student body." Said Harry grinning

Ginny grinned at her boyfriend "And the dares are more fun anyway."

"Fine." Said Hermione "I ask for one rule…"

"You and your rules." Said Ron, sighing at her

"Shut up, you prat." She said lightly "I suggest we each write a dare down on a slip of paper. We can put them into a hat and then each pull one out at a time. That way, whatever you write down you may end up having to do yourself." She said with triumph

"You obviously don't realize how far a true Marauder will go for a laugh." Sirius said grinning

"I'm game" said Remus

"Cool" said Tonks, jumping back up to get paper and pen. She passed out slips to each person. And grabbed and old top hat she had been wearing earlier. She tapped her wand on the hat twice. Then she turned to the group.

"I put a truth charm on the hat. So once you pull a slip from the hat you have to do the dare no matter what." She said and gathered all the slips, putting the hat in the middle of their circle.

"So who wants to go first?" said Hermione

"Well since you brought it up, how about you?" said Remus

Hermione sighed "Fine" and she pulled out a slip…it said…

Give a good solid kiss to the hottest person in the room

"Oh please. I wonder who wrote this?" she said glaring at Sirius

"Hey, don't look at me." he said with fake innocence

"Hmph." Then a wicked grin came on her face. She went over to Ginny and kissed her soundly on the lips. She sat back down and looked at all the shocked faces in the room. "What? She is the hottest person in the room. Just because she's not my type why I can't think that?" she said primly

"Wow… that was hot!" said Sirius, earning nods from every other man in the room, and the girls cracked up laughing.

"Ok, thanks Hermione." Said Ginny grinning at her "Who is next?"

"I'll go since the guys are still currently pulling themselves together." Said Tonks and she reached into the hat. Her slip said…

Impersonate you favorite professor having an orgasm

"Oh this one is easy." Said Tonks grinning wickedly at Remus, who shook his head "Don't you dare!"

"Sorry hun." And Tonks proceeded to moan and groan with an occasional squeak. She ended the performance screaming out her own name which turned into a long howl. Remus was beet red, and the rest were rolling on the floor in hysterics.

Sirius looked like he was about to have a seizer from laughing "I never knew you were such a screamer Remus. Thank Merlin for silencing charms."

"Shut up you prat!" said Remus, starting to chuckle a bit himself. "You can go next."

"No problem babe." And Sirius reached into the hat. His slip said…

Do a realistic pole-dance

"Woo hoo, this one is easy!" he said jumping up and conjuring a pole for himself and a steady back beat for him to dance to.

Hermione though her eyes were going to melt back into her head from the heat coming off the man bumping and grinding less that 3 feet away from her. Dear God, I want some of that…what did I just think…no way…he is Harry's godfather for heaven's sake… damn he can move, nononono…don't think like that, it only will lead to trouble...but damn, trouble never looked so good…ugh. Hermione kept up this inner dialogue while the others wolf whistled and clapped at Sirius's routine. He sat down grinning.

"Where did you learn to move like that Mate?" said Ron

"I had to make money somehow when I was on the run." He said nonchalantly and then looked at Hermione "You ok pudding? You look a little flushed." He said evilly

'Fine" she squeaked "Um who is next?"

"I'll go" said Ron and he grabbed a slip from the hat. His said...

Everyone in your group must sing a song to the rest

"Hey wait a minute, what does it mean by group" said Harry looking worried

"That's obvious" said Ginny to her boyfriend "You guys are the Golden trio, Remus and Sirius are the Marauders, and me and Tonks are the groupies. Sorry love but you got to sing too."

"Thanks Ron." Harry grumbled

Hermione surprisingly laughed "Don't panic Harry. Your voice can't possibly be worse than Ron's"

"Hey" said Ron

"Fine, I'll go first." Said Harry, he waved his wand and a smooth guitar started playing and in a rather tuneful voice starting singing, looking at Ginny…

If I could reach the stars, I'd pull one down for you  
Shine it on my heart, so you could see the truth  
That this love I have inside, is everything it seems  
But for now I find, it's only in my dreams

That I can change the world  
I would be the sunlight in your universe  
You would think my love was really something good  
Baby, if I could, change the world

If I could be king, even for a day  
I'd take you as my queen, I'd have it no other way  
And our love would rule, this kingdom we have made  
Till then I'll be a fool, wishin' for the day

That I can change the world,  
I would be the sunlight in your universe.  
You would think my love was really something good,  
Baby if I could change the world.  
Baby if I could change the world.  
I could change the world,  
I would be the sunlight in your universe.  
You would think my love was really something good,  
Baby if I could change the world.  
Baby if I could change the world.  
Baby if I could change the world.

"Oh Harry" gushed Ginny and she threw her arms around him

"Nice one there kid" said Sirius" your turn Ron."

"Ok, this song is dedicated to all of us!" he waved his wand and a faster guitar started.

Sirius jumped up "I know this one. I LOVE this song!" and sang with him

We'll be singin'  
When we're winnin'  
We'll be singin'

I get knocked down, but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down  
I get knocked down, but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down  
I get knocked down, but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down  
I get knocked down, but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down

Pissin' the night away  
Pissin' the night away

He drinks a whisky drink, he drinks a vodka drink  
He drinks a lager drink, he drinks a cider drink  
He sings the songs that remind him of the good times  
He sings the songs that remind him of the better times

Oh, Danny boy  
Danny boy  
Danny boy

I get knocked down, but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down  
I get knocked down, but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down  
I get knocked down, but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down  
I get knocked down, but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down

Pissin' the night away  
Pissin' the night away

He drinks a whisky drink, he drinks a vodka drink  
He drinks a lager drink, he drinks a cider drink  
He sings the songs that remind him of the good times  
He sings the songs that remind him of the better times

Don't cry for me  
Next door neighbor

I get knocked down, but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down  
I get knocked down, but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down  
I get knocked down, but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down  
I get knocked down, but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down

Sirius and Ron were jumping up and down as they belted the song out. Their enthusiasm was contagious and soon everyone had gotten up and was jumping and singing with them

I get knocked down (we'll be singin'), but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down (when we're winnin')  
I get knocked down (we'll be singin'), but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down (ooh, ooh, ooh)  
I get knocked down (we'll be singin'), but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down (when we're winnin')  
I get knocked down (we'll be singin'), but I get up again  
You're never gonna keep me down (ooh, ooh, ooh)

They all fell back down to the floor cheering and laughing.

"Nice one too mate." said Sirius "And you miss Hermione… what sort of tune are you going to grace us with? Some ancient classical piece no doubt." He said smirking.

"Is that a challenge, Old man?" said Hermione, raising her eyebrows

"Hey, who you calling old!" said Sirius frowning

"Do shut up Padfoot and let Hermione show us what she has got." Said Remus, winking at Hermione

"Hmmmm…what to do, what to do?" then with and evil smirk, she got up, down a full glass of mead, and waved her wand. A heavy guitar techno beat started. Hermione heard Ginny squeal behind her "I love Janet Jackson!" But Hermione only had eyes for Sirius, who was smirking at her…till she started to dance…

Sittin over here  
Starin in your face  
With lust in my eyes  
Sure don't give a damn and ya  
Don't know that I've been dreaming of ya in  
My fantasies  
Never once you looked at me  
Don't even realize that I'm wanting you  
To fulfill my needs  
Think what you want  
Let your mind free  
Run free to a place no one dares to

How many night I've laid in bed excited over you  
I've closed my eyes and thought of us a hundred different ways  
I've gotten there so many times I wonder how bout you  
Day and night  
Night and day  
All I've got to say is

Chorus:  
If I was your girl  
Oh the things Id do to you  
Id make you call out my name  
Id ask who it belongs to  
If I was your woman  
The things Id do to you  
But I'm not  
So I cant  
Then I wont  
But  
If I was your girl

Allow me some time to play with your mind  
And you'll get there again and again  
Close your eyes and imagine my body undressed  
Take your time cuz we've got all night, oooh  
You on the rise as you're touching my thighs and  
Let me know what you like  
If you like Ill go  
Down da down down down da down down  
Ill hold you in my hand and baby

Your smooth and shiny  
Feels so good against my lips sugar  
I want you so bad I can  
Taste your love right now baby  
Day and night  
Night and day  
All I've got to say is

If I was your girl  
Oh the things Id do to you  
Id make you call out my name  
Id ask who it belongs to  
If I was your woman  
The things Id do to you  
But I'm not  
So I cant  
Then I wont  
But  
If I was your girl

The gang was cheering her on as she whipped her body around, losing herself to the beat. All but Sirius, who looked like he was about to snap… why is she looking at me, she can't possibly want… Oh god, if she bends her back one more time like that… no… this isn't happening, I am being cock teased in public by the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life… and it's bloody HERMIONE! Stop it old man…she is just getting back at you, proving a point…yah she is making a point all right…stop that…bad brain…dammit there's that friggin back bend again…is she real? Or is this just another of my naughty school girl dreams of her…no way…I did not just admit this to myself…look at her grin…she is torturing me here!...

I've laid in bed excited over you  
One hundred different way I've thought ya  
Many, maaany  
(day and night, night and day)  
Allll I got to say is

If I was your girl  
Oh the things Id do to you  
Id make you call out my name  
Id ask who it belongs to  
If I was your woman  
The things Id do to you  
But I'm not  
So I cant  
Then I wont  
But  
If I was your girl

"WOOOOOO girl! Good one babe!!" shouted Tonks, Remus at the moment was cracking up at the look on Sirius's face.

"Thanks Tonks" Hermione said, catching her breath. "What? No comment Sirius?" she said, grinning at him

"Um…ah...um…" He stuttered

Hermione grinned even wider "Thank you Sirius. That is the nicest thing you have ever said to me."

"You are soooo dead woman…" said Sirius, getting his composure back

Remus let out another cackle. Sirius rolled his eyes at him "Just shut up and take your slip."

"No problem" and reached into the hat for a slip. It said…

Everyone in your group must give a public display of affection by kissing their significant other passionately.

"Come here you little vixen." Said Remus grinning. He proceeded to pin her to the floor and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. The gang whooped and wolf whistled till they finished.

"I guess you get out of this one Sirius. You don't have a partner." Said Remus, with a smirk

Sirus got that look in his eyes that used to make McGonagall worried. "Don't I?" he said and grabbed Remus, pinned him to the floor, and thoroughly kissed him, like tomorrow wasn't even an option. He then calmly pulled away, sat back down in his spot, and enjoyed the looks of complete shock on everyone's faces.

"What?" he said innocently

"Honey?" Tonks said, barely containing her laughter at her sweetheart, who was still in shock on the floor "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Remus, who was a Marauder after all, sat back up grinning and shaking his head at Sirius. "How many times do I have to tell you Padfoot…you are not my type." And he threw his arm around Tonks, who at this point was laughing hysterically at the looks on everyone else's faces.

"Oh Remus, you wound me to the heart." Said Sirius, with mock tears in his eyes. He swooned and fell onto Hermione's lap.

"Wait a minute!" said Ron "How many times have you had to tell him? Forget it I do not want to know."

Sirius looked up at Hermione from his position on her lap. "Honey, you're drooling. Like what you see?"

Hermione pretended to think about it and with a grin said "Maybe?" then she leaned down and whispered into his ear "Always have." Sirius's face lit up but played it cool with the others around. If he was going to go for her, he wanted to do it right.

"Well go ahead Ginny, your last." Said Tonks

Ginny reached into the hat and pulled out the last slip. It said….

Will you marry me? Love Harry

Ginny turned her shocked face to Harry who had been quietly waiting for her turn to pull out the slipped he had charmed for her to grab.

"I think I have loved you since I first saw you on the platform. It is the sight I want to see for the rest of my life. I dare you to be my wife." He said with a grin on his face and a ring in his hand.

"Oh Harry. DUH!!!!!!!!" she said and threw her arms around him…again

"I'd take that as a yes." said Ron, smiling at his newest brother.

The gang all gave their congratulations to the happy couple, and then went to their respective rooms. Hermione however stayed by the fireplace, staring into space. Sirius lagged behind and once they were alone, he sat by her.

"Knut for your thoughts?"

"No way!" said Hermione "I am Top Student. They are worth more than a Knut I hope."

Sirius cleared his throat "Actually, I would pay a hell of a lot more to know what you are thinking right now."

"Why?" said Hermione "What do you think I am thinking?"

Sirius decided to throw caution to the wind "Well, if you are thinking what I am thinking, then I think would lean over and kiss you so hard that you forget your name…and my age."

Hermione grinned "Well I think you are correct in thinking what I think you thought I was thinking."

Sirius looked puzzled for a moment, and then broke out into a huge grin. "Cool"

**I hoped you liked…this was so much fun to write…**

**Cheers!**


End file.
